


I'd love to stargaze, but all I really see right now is you

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Error is a sap, Error really thought Ink wouldn't like it like honestly dude hes an artist smh, Fluff, Gift Giving, I really should put this into a series or some shit but im so new to this website, Ink is very much in love with his boyfriend, It's time for the second date yo, M/M, Nicknames, Stargazing, The nicknames are given
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Error takes Ink on their second date after weeks of not going on one.Oh, and he's definitely fallen in love with the artist.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	I'd love to stargaze, but all I really see right now is you

Error was happy, for the first time in a long time, and he had been happy for quite a while actually. At first, he was worried about dating the artist. A little voice would constantly nag at him from the deepest corners of his mind, saying things like ‘you’re not compatible’ or ‘it’s never going to last’. Those words were enough to discourage him for a while. Now, he had never been a very insecure person, but Ink was…well, Ink. And Ink was such a bright ball of energy that Error didn’t think he’d ever be able to keep up or be what he thought the artist would prefer in a romantic partner. Yet, here they were, a month and a bit into being boyfriends, going out on their second date.

Finally. They had both been so busy, it felt like the only time they actively got to see each other was on weekends, if that. Even then they were too exhausted to do much else than laze around on the other’s couch, watching movies, having snacks, and overall enjoying the presence of each other.

They had finally started holding hands for real too. Which, normally, people wouldn’t be so excited about, but with Error’s haphephobia it had been relatively slow going, even with something so small. Now, however, he could hold Ink’s hand as long as he wanted to and whenever he wanted to and _by god, he was milking that privilege._ In his defense though, Ink was taking advantage of it too, smiling and taking his hand whenever they were walking together or sitting side by side. Never getting annoyed, just squeezing their joint hands together ever so slightly. It made Error’s heart stutter and race, much like his voice, to know that he could just reach out and _touch_ whenever he wanted, and that Ink _encouraged_ it. He felt kind of powerful.

So, he was happy. Joyous even, with the windows of his car rolled down all the way, warm night air in his face, and Ink belting out the lyrics to a song blasting over the radio in a way that managed to sound awful and still be music to his ears. It was his turn to plan the date. Part of him didn’t think Ink would like it, that he’d find it too quiet and serene and _boring_ , but Error knew that Ink valued downtime too. If their first date was anything to go off of. Hence the reason why they were both piled into Error’s car and why the time read 12:26 am. Error had found the spot he was taking them while on a drive by himself one night, and had stayed there until the sun had begun to show itself. It wasn’t really something he could see Ink going out to do on his own, but it was his turn to pick and that’s where they were going.

When the song ended, Ink turned down the radio. “So…” He said. “Where are we going?”

Error sighed. “You’ve asked me that after every song, Ink.”

“I know.” Ink pouted. “But I wanna know! The suspense is killing me!” He put an arm dramatically across his forehead and Error snorted, shaking his head.

“It’s a surprise.” Error reiterated for the hundredth time. Ink huffed, turning the radio back up a bit.

“Fine…”

They fell into comfortable silence for the first time all night, Error drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music coming through the car speakers. He felt…not exactly nervous, just…apprehensive. He wanted Ink to like where he was taking him, if only because he liked the spot so much. There was something else Error hoped he would like, but that was bundled up in the back for later. He wasn’t sure if gift giving was a normal occurrence on dates, especially on only the second one, but he wanted to anyway. He liked seeing Ink happy.

The car rounded a rather sharp corner and a small pull-away area emerged on the side of the road. Error turned onto it, pulling up near the cliff’s edge, and parked the car.

“You…took me to a secluded place off of a dark road in the middle of nowhere?” Ink guessed, looking at him like he had just grown an extra head. Sighing, Error rolled his eyes and turned off the car, plunging them both into semi darkness.

“Just get out of the car before you keep judging me, dummy.” Error said, unlocking the doors and stepping out into the night air. He didn’t let himself dwell on the view at the moment, instead going around to his trunk to grab a blanket and some pillows. He heard Ink’s door shut and then a small, awe filled gasp left the artist.

The viewpoint looked out over a sea of green pines, the only unnatural light coming from the city far in the distance. At this distance, the air pollution and light from the city didn’t do anything. The night sky was clear and speckled beautifully with crisp starlight. It was so incredible, so utterly beautiful, that Ink couldn’t look away. The sky held his attention like a wondrously complex piece of artwork, painted by the world’s greatest artist. When Error came up next to him, arms full of blankets and pillows, Ink wanted to spin him around and dance with him under the twinkling starlight.

“So…” Error began awkwardly. “What do you think?”

“I…” Ink breathed, tearing his eyes away from the stars in order to look at something just as beautiful. “I don’t have the words Error. It’s so beautiful here.”

Hearing the artist sound so awestruck and genuinely blown away made Error’s stomach do a happy little flip. He grinned and began spreading one of the blankets out over the hood of his car. “Glad you think so.” He murmured. While Ink continued to star gaze on his own, Error made up their makeshift little bed, placing the pillows against the windshield and throwing another blanket overtop in case they happened to get cold. Then, he wandered back over to his car door and opened it, leaving the windows down and plugging in his phone. Soft music, volume low so they could hear each other, played from the car speakers. Satisfied, Error climbed back out and shut the door.

At the noise, Ink turned around and almost promptly melted into a puddle of, well, _ink_ , on the ground. The front of Error’s small car had been transformed into a little bed of sorts, complete with the pillows. Ink’s heart leapt to his throat as he thought about just how _cute_ and _wonderful_ this entire night would be, cuddled up with his boyfriend under the stars. Really, his Error was too good to him sometimes. When Error rounded the car to come stand next to him, Ink had to fight down the urge to wrap his arms around him and squeeze him till he couldn’t breathe. “Error~…” He sang, pressing his hands to the sides of his face. He was grinning so hard and so widely that his cheeks were beginning to hurt. “This is the cutest thing~…” Error raised an eyebrow at him, glasses shifting on his cheeks.

“You think so?” He asked.

Ink just nodded, not trusting himself not to make some super embarrassing sound and climbed onto the hood of the car. He waited for Error to follow before he pulled the blanket up over their laps and leaned back into the pillows, shoulder just brushing his lover’s. The stars sparkled above them, like they were winking. Ink briefly wondered if their creators were looking down on them at this moment. Privately, he hoped not. He liked to think it was just him and Error, alone in the starlight. It sounded more romantic like that. The thought of something being romantic triggered something in Ink’s memory and he jumped up. “Oh!” He exclaimed. “I almost forgot!” Then, he threw the blankets off himself and practically jumped off the hood of the car, opening a door and crawling into the backseat.

Error watched this unfold with a small fond smile. Honestly, Ink could be such a scatterbrain sometimes. He swore the artist would forget his head if it wasn’t attached to his shoulders. Funny enough though, Ink seemed to genuinely remember things when it came to him. Like their ‘one-month anniversary’ that Ink insisted was important, so important that he had taken the day off from literally everything just come spend the day with Error at his house. They baked that day, chocolate chip cookies at Error’s simple request. Well, they _tried_ to bake. Neither of them could really cook in all honesty. Still, it was little things like that that his boyfriend made an effort to remember and Error felt so utterly _special_ to warrant treatment like that.

Ink returned then, clambering back into the makeshift bed, holding a box in one of his hands. Error eyed the box strangely. Had Ink gotten him a gift? The thought only intensified the feeling that had been brought on by his reminiscing, god Ink made him feel so _special_. Then again, he’d brought Ink a gift too but that wasn’t the point. “Whatcha got there?” He asked, curiosity piquing. Ink got comfortable first, then turned to him with a shy smile.

“Well, I made you something.” Ink said. “And before I show you, I know it’s cheesy, but I thought you’d like it.” Error raised an eyebrow but took the outstretched box anyway. He examined it for a moment, then began untying the comically large bow that held it shut. When the ribbon finally fell away, he opened the box and stared at its contents, heat creeping up his face.

“…you brought me chocolate covered strawberries?” He asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Well, if I remember correctly,” Ink said, voice getting higher in embarrassment, “you said you’d eat anything so long as it was covered in chocolate. So…”

Error stared at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded, before grabbing one and popping it into his mouth. The flavour exploded in his mouth as he chewed, velvety chocolate melting into tangy strawberry, and sighed through his nose. “You’re right.” He muttered, swallowing. “It is _super_ cheesy, but these are really good, so I guess I’ll forgive you.” Ink perked up at the compliment, cheeks flushed cutely, and smiled at him.

“I’m glad you like them.”

They lapsed into silence again, sharing the strawberries and watching the stars. At one point, Ink had grabbed a strawberry from the box and held it up to Error’s lips, urging the other to let him feed it to him. Error had blushed prettily at that, but gone along with it anyway, making Ink’s heart flutter in complete and utter joy and giddiness. He wasn’t quite sure why feeding Error a chocolate covered strawberry had had that effect on him, but he didn’t dislike it, so no harm in not worrying. Error looked so relaxed out here, so at home beneath the stars, that Ink wasn’t even the slightest bit surprised when the glitch took his hand gently in his and sunk down to rest his head on Ink’s shoulder. The contact was minimum, but Ink still felt like his heart was threatening to burst from his chest. He wanted to press closer, to curl his arms around Error and hold him, let the world fall away and not have to worry anymore about what was _too_ _much_ or _too fast_. But he loved Error, and the mere thought of pressuring him into things hurt him, so he kept his distance and let his heart race.

“You know what?” Ink said, trying to distract himself. “We should give each other nicknames.”

Error blinked up at him, looking embarrassed and confused. “What? Why?”

“Cause that’s what couple’s usually do.” Ink replied, shrugging the shoulder that Error wasn’t resting on. “And it’s cute.”

“But _why_ Ink? That’s so…” Error whined, embarrassment causing his voice to pitch and warp. “ _Sappy_ and…cliché.”

“So what?” Ink laughed. “It’s not like we’re not. Besides, I want to call you something cute.”

“ _Why?_ ” Error questioned, keeping his gaze focused on where their hands joined instead of on Ink’s face.

“ _Because_ , silly.” Ink said. “You’re cute so you deserve a cute nickname.”

At Ink’s words, Error’s throat let out a string of high-pitched little blips that he would deny until the end of time came from him and wished suddenly that he could hide from the heat infecting every part of his body. Ink laughed at him, squeezing their joint hands.

“Aww c’mon!” Ink teased. “No need to get so embarrassed, _Ruru._ ”

He _definitely_ made some sort of noise at that. Damn Ink, teasing him like that. And with such a cute nickname too! Error fought back the error signs that had begun to invade his vision as his embarrassment grew and wracked his brain for something to say back. He couldn’t let Ink one up him! Finally, a thought came to him and he smirked, raising his head to meet Ink’s eyes coolly.

“You’re one to talk, _Kiki_.”

Ah, and there it was. Ink’s cheeks flushed wildly, and he turned his gaze away from Error’s so fast that Error was worried he’d given himself whiplash. A feeling of pride seeped into Error’s chest and he leaned back against the pillows, squeezing Ink’s hand back. His boyfriend clearly was expecting him to be too embarrassed to give Ink a nickname himself, but he’d proven that _wrong_.

Eventually, Ink turned back to him. He was red in the face, but he smiled so sweetly and shyly at Error that he couldn’t help but offer the same sort of smile back. They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other. Error was so utterly enraptured in how the stars looked reflected in Ink’s eyes, that he wondered, despite where he currently was, if he had ever truly _seen_ the stars before. Then, Ink shuddered, and he was pulled back to the present. Had they always been sitting this close?

“That reminds me.” Error said, peeling himself free from the blankets. “I have something for you too.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.” Ink reprimanded gently, still feeling as if he were floating.

Error rummaged around in the backseat of his car for a moment before he produced a carefully packaged bag. “Yeah, well you didn’t have to get me anything either and you still did.” He chided, crawling back out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

Ink watched as Error slid back onto the blankets next to him and held out the bag, looking unusually self-conscious. He took it gently from him and opened the bag. His heart leapt to his throat again as he saw what lay inside.

At the bottom of the bag, folded neatly and precisely, was a soft beige scarf. Ink pulled it out reverently, feeling the knitted loops like it was something blessed by the creators. The scarf was long and thick, but there wasn’t too much of it for him to handle. Ink had needed a new one too, his old one got eaten up by the washing machine. Cradling Error’s own unique piece of artwork to his chest, he beamed at his boyfriend.

“Error it’s beautiful!” He praised. “I love it! I’m gonna wear it everywhere I swear.”

Error looked away, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I-it was nothing. And I’m gla-glad you like it, b-but you don’t have to we-wear it everywhere.”

Stubbornly, Ink wrapped the scarf securely around his neck and took both of Error’s hands into his own. “Well, I’m gonna and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He said. Then, smiling softly, he pulled one of their joint hands up to his mouth and brushed his lips gently over his boyfriend’s knuckles.

“Thank you, _Ruru._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go boiiis!!  
> I honestly had a lot of fun with this one, since it's one of my personal ideal date ideas and I thought it fit Error pretty well.  
> Also, thank you guys so much for all the support on all my fics lately, it really feels wonderful to read the comments and see so many people enjoying what I'm putting out.  
> With that being said, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see y'all in the next one!  
> -Maggic


End file.
